The Horror (Taking Title Suggestions)
by Sammi Kadachi Metallium Ishida
Summary: Draco has actually been under the Imperius curse this whole time, and he thinks he had amnesia. Now, the Death Eaters are after Hogwarts students, and Harry's daughter! There is also some romance in this. D/H. Something they don't want to admit.


A/N: This Prologue wont be long. It's just a few paragraphs about how each character turned out  
after Hogwarts, and a bit of the beginning. It takes place when Harry and co. are 22. Cho is 23.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, we have a report from the house of Julia Rendano. Seems that a bunch of blenders  
are spinning around the lawn, the toaster flew onto the roof, and..."  
  
"I've heard enough," Draco interrupted. 'Now who,' he thought, 'in their right mind would pay   
attention to the Muggle appliances this freak was speaking of?' "I'll tell you what you're, going  
to do," he said aloud. "You are going to go to Miss. Rendano's house, and place her under arrest.  
Take her before Cornelius Fudge. Now, if found guilty of magical abusement, she will be sentanced  
to five years in Azkaban."  
  
"Five years?" stammered Carlos, Draco's secretary. Draco worked at the Ministry of Magic, in the  
station for Abusement of Magic. "In Azkaban? Isn't that a little harsh?"  
  
'Maybe it is,' said a voice in Draco's head. 'I mean, she'd probably die of insanity.'  
  
'Naw,' said another voice. 'Go on, sentance her to five years if guilty. She deserves it. Go on.'  
  
'No, she doesn't,' said the other voice. 'No one deserves Azkaban for something like this!'  
  
It went on like this in Draco's head for another thirty seconds, before the second voice won.   
That's how it had been ever since Draco was eleven years old. Whenever he was about to do   
something, another voice would come up in his head, and usually it would win. It always seemed to   
have the meaner or nastier choice.   
  
"Disagree with me, Carlos," Draco's lips twisted into a smirk, "and you are..."  
  
"Okay, okay!" Carlos put his hands up. "I'll go find her."  
  
"Good." Draco smiled evilly. "Now go."  
  
"I love my job," Draco said as Carlos left the office. "I can torture people all day, and this  
Julia, oh, undoubtedly she will be found guilty of this abusement of magic. She wont last through  
five whole years in a place like Azkaban. She'll go crazy before it's time for her to get out!"  
Draco sat back in his chair, and laughed.  
  
Draco turned sharply as he heard soft mumbling behind him, and hit his head on the edge of a   
table. A terrible pain shot through his head. When the pain seemed to have died down, he looked  
around him.  
  
"Okay, I'm at the Ministry...I work here...what did I just do?" His mind was hazy. "I'll call  
Carlos." He pushed a button on his desk. "Carlos, what did I just tell you to do?"  
  
"Go get Julie Rendano, take her before Cornelius Fudge, and if found guilty, sentance her to  
Azkaban for five years."  
  
What little color that was in Draco's face drained out of it. "Azkaban?" He looked ahead blankly.  
"Why would I do that? That's aweful! Cancel that order immediately!"  
  
  
  
  
"And Harry Potter has just won the first game of the new team, the Lightning Scars, 40 to 180!"  
  
Half the crowd stood up, and screamed as loud as they could as Harry landed on the ground,   
clutching the golden Snitch in his hand.  
  
"Great job, Harry!" said the team Keeper, Oliver Wood. "Great job! I always knew you'd go   
professional. Had no idea you'd choose me to be on your team."  
  
"Who would have thought that I'd choose everyone who was on my old house team?"  
  
"I wish Ron could see this!" shouted Fred Weasley, a Beater. "We've one on our first game!"  
  
"Oh, well," said Angelina Johnson. "We know that he had to work at the Ministry."   
  
"At this rate, we'll make it to the finals!" shouted George Weasley.  
  
"George," said Harry, "we've only won one game."  
  
"Well it's our first game!" said George. "In fact, it's the first game we ever played. I think   
we're on a winning streak!"  
  
  
  
  
"Come on, mom, you know I don't want to be a dentist!" raged Hermione.  
  
"But honey, your dad and I are dentists, and we would love it if you would be a dentist!"   
  
"But I don'y want to be a dentist!" Hermione repeated. "I want to be a teacher. A Muggle Studies  
teacher. At Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, Hermione, you graduated from there years ago," said her dad. "Why don't you forget you ever  
had that life? It's just to complicated. We don't want you teaching there."  
  
"Fine!" Hermione tossed her hair back. "If you want me to be involved in a doctoring business,   
I'll be the Hogwarts nurse like Madame Pomfrey!"  
  
"No!" Her mom and dad said at once.  
  
"Well you can't make me be something I don't want to be!" said Hermione. "And who better to   
teach young witches and wizards about Muggle life, and appliances than a witch who is Muggle  
born?"  
  
"For the last time!" screamed Hermione's mom. "You are not a witch...anymore. Now, you are  
normal. And don't call us Muggle's. It sounds like a nasty word for normal people in another  
language."  
  
"If you didn't want me to be involved with witchcraft, then how come you let me work at Hogsmeade  
for a part time summer job when I was sixteen? In fact, you let me work there every summer until   
I was nineteen!"  
  
"We thought you'd grow bored of it," said Hermione's father. "Now, 'Mione, be reasonable..."  
  
"You're the two who aren't being reasonable!" Hermione screamed. "I'm an adult, now. I can do  
what I want to do! I am going to try to be a Muggle Studies teacher."  
  
"Listen, Hermione, I don't think that you belong in that world..."  
  
"I was the best in my class in all my classes except Divination! My O.W.L.s were the highest! So  
don't you tell me I don't belong there, mom!" said Hermione. She paused. "Besides, you're to  
late. I've already packed my things."  
  
"And I have locked all the doors!"  
  
"You think that can keep me out?" Hermione slightly laughed. "I don't think so." She stepped up  
to the front door, and took a thin wand out of her pocket.  
  
"Where did you get that back from?" screamed Hermione's dad. "I thought we took that!"  
  
"You really think that you can still hide things from me in the closet?" said Hermione. "Please!"  
She waved the wand in front of the door. "Alohamora!"  
  
"What the---what did you say?"  
  
"I say, I've gotten the door open." Hermione turned the latch, and walked out the door. "And you  
can't catch me!" she said in a fading voice. "I dropped my broomstick out of my window an hour  
ago!"  
  
  
  
  
Cho waved her wand, and whipped up a can of applesauce.  
  
"Is this better?" she said exasperately to her daughter. "You've tried squash, beets, peas,   
carrots...please just take this one! My arm is getting tired!"  
  
Kerry laughed, and flung the spoon across the room.  
  
"Kerry, I give up." Cho waved her wand. "Here, milk. 100 degrees Celcius."  
  
Kerry immediately stopped laughing.  
  
"I'm just kidding, Kerry!" said Cho. "But if you don't want this, I don't know what I can give   
you."  
  
This time, Kerry didn't make an even bigger mess of the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
The Death Eaters gathered before Voldemort, the Dark Lord, and bowed.  
  
"You," he pointed to a Death Eater in the crowd. "Stand up." The man stood up. "Your son. Did you  
do as I commanded?"  
  
"Yes," answered the Death Eater. "I have taken him off of the Imperius curse."   
  
"Good...good..." said Voldemort. "One less person we have to take care of. But you know what you  
must do if his normal personality is not as required..."  
  
"I know, my Lord," said the Death Eater. "I will exterminate him. If he will not obey our ways,  
he is not worthy of living."  
  
"Yes..." Voldemort hissed. "Keep your eye on him, Lucius; make sure he his how we need him." 


End file.
